Some modern baby strollers include electronic, battery-powered components, such as an electronic display, lights, or a motor for powering some functionality of the stroller. Some of these strollers also have generators on the wheels that charge a power storage device, such as a rechargeable battery (or batteries) of the stroller, where the battery powers the electronic components.